Roy and Riza's first date
by Cathelina
Summary: [Oneshot] Riza was daydreaming about she and Roy's first date. Royai


I am now writing a fanfic on Royai. And this is going to be a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Roy and Riza's first date

Riza was now the wife of Brigadier General Roy Mustang and she was the Colonel. She was daydreaming in their house .She was now thinking of the first time they date. They were still Colonel and First Lieutenant at that time.

-Flashback-

Roy and Riza sat usually in the office of Eastern HQ. And they were the only ones left in the building because Roy didn't do his paperwork again and Riza had to stay to make sure that Roy did his paperwork. Roy was very unhappy, because he was going out on a date with Joanne, his new girlfriend but he had to stay in this damn office to do his paperwork. (Cathelina: Then he should have done it if he knew that he have to go out on a date.) Roy sighed.

"What's it sir?" Riza asked.

"As you know lieutenant, I have to go out on a date tonight. Now it is the time so-"

"Never think about that. I know what you want to say, sir. You want me to release you and you can go out on your date, am I right?"

"Damn it" Roy muttered.

"Pardon sir?"

"Nothing."

So Roy stayed in the office for the whole day, and his date out with Joanne was gone. He looked out at the beautiful sky. _'Why am I always like this?'_ He sighed again. Riza heard that and looked up. Roy was not doing his paperwork. This time Riza sighed and took out her gun. When Roy heard the safety click off from Riza's gun, he quickly turned. He knew that he should quickly do his paperwork now or else he will have a bullet shot right through his head. When Riza saw that he was back to his paperwork, she put the safety back. Roy relieved.

"Next time sir, if you still don't do your paperwork, I will really shot through your head." Riza said in a warning tone.

"Yes, ma'am. But there are soo many. You supposed me to do all this?" said Roy, pointing at the large pile of paperwork.

Riza raised her eyebrow.

"Yes sir, you should do all those paperwork. Those are the paperwork that you don't want to do in the past few days, and now you have to do all the past few day's paperwork today." Riza said in a rather annoyed tone.

Roy sighed again. His hope was gone. He first thought that if Riza saw that he had a big pile of paperwork, she would let his go, but now the hope was gone. So he started to do his paperwork.

Riza saw the way Roy did his paperwork, she laughed a little. Roy heard this.

"Why are you laughing, lieutenant?"

"Oh, that's nothing."

And they both continued their work. Roy was thinking of his date with Joanne, so he quickly did his work and when the work was finished, it was only 6 o'clock. (This is really fast)

"YEAH! I FINALLY FINISHED MY PAPERWORK. I CAN GO OUT WITH JOANNE NOW.!" He shouted, and at the same time, he glared at his lieutenant.

"Yes sir, you've finished your paperwork. You may now go." Riza said like a teacher punished a student to stay behind, and release the student now.

"HURRAY! Let me phone Joanne now."

-Ring ring-

"Hello?" A girl said.

"Joanne? This is Roy."

"Oh my dear Roy, why do you call me?'

'You promised to go out on a date with me, don't tell me that you have forgotten about it."

"Oh sorry Roy, I have really forgotten, and now I have to go out with my new boyfriend. Bye." Joanne cut the phone.

Roy's heart was now broken. His Joanne now didn't want him. What can he do? What can he say? Who was he going to spend tonight? Then he thought of Riza. Oh yes! He could go out with Riza! He went to her desk.

"Ummm… Riza, would you like to ummm… go out ummm… with me?"

Riza looked up when she heard this. Someone is going to invite her out on a date! Her heart now was beating very fast, and then she blushed and said "Okay"

"Now I will go home and prepare for the date.. I will pick you up at your compartment at 7:30p.m. Don't be late." Roy said, and he went out of the office.

Riza was now quickly finished her work and went home. When she got home, she quickly had a bath, and when she finished bathing, she went to her bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

'Oh shit! Don't even I something to wear?' She said when she looked into her wardrobe. There were her military clothes, a pair of high-heeled shoes,a red shirt,apink skirt that Havoc gave her as a Christmas presentanda white miniskirt when Roy gave it to her as a Christmas present, she remembered that she nearly shot him through his head when he gave her this. But Riza was snapped form her thought because a tiny voice said that 'You have to go out with Roy, don't forget!' Now she was thinking who she can get help from. Then she had someone--- Winry! Winry can help her. And she knew that Winry was now staying in the hotel with Ed and Al in East City, so she called her.

"Hello, Winry speaking."

"Oh great Winry you are here! I need your help." Riza said.

"Are you Riza?"

"Oh yes I am."

"Ok then Riza, what do you want me to help you?"

"Can you please come over to my compartment and I will tell you what's going on.'

"Okay"

-5 minutes later-

-Knock, knock-

"Winry you are here, please come in."

"Now I am here. What do you want me to help you?'

"I will tell you the details. Roy asked me out on a date just now and I accepted him. But I have no dress to wear. There are only military uniform, a red shirt, a white miniskirt, a skirtand a pair of high-heel shoes. You know I can't wear a miniskirt. I want you to help me buy the outfit."

"Okay, Riza. Prepare your wallet. We will have to buy loads of stuff."

"I am ready. Let's go."

So the two girls walked along the street. They entered shops one after another. They nearly go into every shop that sold clothes in the street. Finally, theybought what Riza needed, and Winry helped her to do the make-up. They bought a shirt, and a black skirt. The skirt was sewed with some roses, and theskirt was made of silk. It was gorgeous after the matching. They bought a white coat for matching. They bought a red handbag, and pair of black boots. Winry told Riza to change those clothes in the bathroom, and after changing, Winry told Riza to sit still on the chair while Winry help her to do the make up. The girls tooknearly an hour to do all this. Winry told Riza not only to let her hair down, but also have to make it shiny. After all this things, it was already 7:15 p.m. And now they were packing the things that were needed to pack when Riza was out. Riza put all the things that Winry said that she had to bring. Riza put a gun into her handbag in case she needed it. After this, she looked into the full-length mirror. She was looking gorgeous. She knew that Winry's taste was ever better than her.

It was now 7:25p.m. Winry said goodbye to Riza and left. Riza was now waiting anxiously for Roy. Exactly five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Riza opened the door. Roy was standing outside, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"You look really beautiful, Riza, and these are for you." Roy said, examining every inch of Riza. _'She looked really different from her military uniform._'

"Thank you. Where are we going to have dinner?"

"I booked a table at the Peninsula Hotel. We will go there."

"Peninsula! That was a high class place. Roy you are really great."

"Of course. Now get on the car and we will go there."

They went to the Peninsula. Riza mouth dropped when she saw the Peninsula. She have heard that the Peninsula was good, but not at this great. The staircases were made of gold, the floor was made of marble, and there was a big fountain in the middle. Riza had never been to a high class place before!She was amazed by the view that she didn't hear that Roy was calling her.

"Riza, Riza! We are now going to have our dinner."

"Oh yeah dinner,' said Riza, still amazed.

They walked through the halls, and came to a room. Inside the room, there was a table with candles lit, and a large glass pane was there. The whole East City was seen from the view here.

Roy pulled out the chair for Riza and that made Riza blushed. They ordered two dinner set and a bottle of red wine. They both enjoyed the dinner. Then suddenly Roystand up and kneeled on one foot in front of Rizaand took out a diamond ring. And then he asked

"Riza, will you marry me? I loved you for a long time, and I know that you loved me too. I date so many girls are all because of you. I can't have you to go out on a date with me, so I find other girls instead. Please, Riza marry me."

Riza was totally shocked when Roy said this. She thought for a moment and said

"Yes Roy, I will marry you."

Then Roy got up, and the two hugged each other and kissed.

-End Flashback-

"Riza!"

"What is it honey?"

"If you still daydream then we will be late for work!" Roy shouted.

"I finished changing already! I am waiting for you Roy."

And Roy came down in the military uniform. Riza saluted.

"Good morning sir."

"At ease, Colonel Hawkeye"

"Can we go now sir?'

"Yes."

And they got into their car and started their day.

End

This is longer than I expected. I think I really didn't describe the clothes part very well. I am soooo lazy to describe all out. And is it a bit strange if Riza's the Colonel? Anyway, please review!

Cathelina


End file.
